This project proposes research and development related to National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) research topic numbers 117 A (1) (Mental health services research/Assessment and outcome measurement/computer assisted patient assessment) and 123 B (Assessment of emotional and psychological states/Development of new instruments). The Multnomah Community Ability Scale is a 17 item instrument used by clinicians to rate the level of functioning for severely mentally ill clients living in the community. Preliminary work with well trained clinicians shows that the instrument has acceptable reliability and validity. The scale is used on a state-wide basis in two states and is used locally in several areas. However, the item responses lack descriptors. Furthermore, there is no corresponding consumer self- report version of the instrument. The proposed Phase I project will: (a) develop descriptors for the clinician version, (b) develop a consumer self-report version, and (c) pilot test the consumer version of the instrument. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The level of functioning instrument package to be developed by this project will be of great interest to behavioral health care provider organizations, payers, managed care companies, and disability determination agencies. The package can be sold to clinicians, behavioral health care organizations, and other agencies.